


Listen To The Music

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Mud, mud wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: Listen To The MusicRating: MatureSummary: Part of  Mama and Angelina’s Fabulous 300 Challenge  hosted by @mamaredd123 and @atc74My prompts:Have a character get all dirty/muddy with interesting resultsEmbarrassment“Listen To The Music” - The Doobie BrothersPairings/Characters: Dean x ReaderWord count: 1,749 with lyrics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, light angst, light fluff, fun embarrassing times, cussing, erm grinding?

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[The Doobie Brothers  - “Listen To The Music”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGVgMzKMgNxw&t=NGIyOWY3N2RkZDlkM2ZlMDNmOTM3MTIwZGNlNjA1OWMyYzQyYWZhOCxXZ2xmYkNIWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155822618669%2Flisten-to-the-music&m=1)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

* * *

 

 **  
  
**“Told you this was a bad idea…” You chided softly as the Impala continued to spin out, one or more of the tires stuck in the muddy field Dean had chosen to dispose of the bodies from the latest hunt you had both just wrapped up. **  
**

“I know… Shut up…” Dean grumbled, stubbornly pressing the gas pedal down once more before he took his frustration out against the leather of the steering wheel by slamming his hands into it.

 

 

 

 

“Well, we can just sit here and wait out that nasty looking storm… Or…” You pointed out the dark foreboding clouds rolling in as you smirked quietly to yourself

“I’m not letting you take over the wheel if that’s what you’re hinting at princess. So if you don’t want to wait out the storm and risk getting Baby stuck even further, I suggest you get out and start pushing…” Dean flashed you an almost catty grin, his moss hued eyes glinting in the fading sunlight.

You grumbled, and may have let a choice curse or two slip from your lips, but unlike Dean you weren’t bull-headed. Besides, it wasn’t like you were made of sugar, if it did start to rain you weren’t going to melt. Damn pretty boy hunters and their stupid fucking relationships with their cars. You got out of the Impala with a huff, making sure to slam the door behind you before you started to  check to see how many of the tires were actually sunk, the smell of ozone sharp in the air with the impending summer storm.

“Hey! Be nice to Baby… She didn’t do anything to you…” Had Dean just rolled down his window to complain about slamming a door, yup, he had.

You didn’t even bother to dignify that remark with one of your own, instead opting to just roll your eyes to high heaven. You made your way around the car and were relieved to discover only the one wheel on the back driver’s side seemed to be stuck in a sinkhole of mud. You eyed the back of the Impala, trying to decide your best plan of attack. Hell, you were as seasoned a hunter as the Winchesters, you could get a car out of the mud. Easey Peasey. You rolled up the sleeves of your shirt and dug the heels of your boots into the mud before you leaned over the back of the Impala, ready to push. Evidently Dean had put in ‘music to push by’ because the strains of a Doobie Brothers’ song drifted out through his open window

**_Don’t you feel it growing, day by day  
People getting ready for the news_ **

“OK Winchester, when I count to three, gun it.” You yelled out, hoping Dean could hear you over the music.

**_Some are happy, some are sad  
Oh, we got to let the music play_ **

“You got this [Y/L/N]…” Surprisingly, Dean shouted out encouragement from the driver’s side window.

**_What the people need  
Is a way to make ‘em smile  
It ain’t so hard to do if you know how_ **

“One… Two…” And before you could get to three, pressing your entire weight into the back of the car, Dean had gunned it.

_**Gotta get a message  
** _

You had had no warning as the car took off from beneath you, causing you to fall face first. On your way down you clipped your chin on the rear end of the damnable Impala, surely making an unsettling thunk, before you continued your unseemly nose dive into the mud. As soon as his car was on solid ground and safe from sinkholes, Dean had hopped out of the Impala. Concern etched on his features as he came round to the back of Baby to check on you.

**_Get it on through  
Oh now mama, don’t you ask me why_ **

“[Y/N]?” Dean asked apprehensively before he actually found you trying to regain your footing while the mud sucked at your boots.

**_Whoa listen to the music_  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time**

Dean had the audacity to let out a deep, chest rumbling laugh as he found you covered head to toe in the light brown mud, but stopped once he saw the crimson that mixed in with it at your chin. Had your cheeks not been smeared with mud the blush that heated your cheeks would be a dead giveaway of the embarrassment you felt at Dean finding you in such a vulnerable state. You were a hunter for fuck’s sake, you were supposed to be faster and more agile than to let an over eager Winchester trip you up with his car. You growled in further annoyance as it began to rain.

_**Well I know, you know better  
Everything I say** _

“You’re bleeding…” Dean stated quietly as he moved closer to you, extending his hand out to help you up.

**_Meet me in the country for a day_ **

“Yah, three means three Dean…” You huffed lightly before you rose up slightly to meet his hand, grasping his one hand tightly with both of your hands before you leaned back and plopped back into the mud, bringing the pine eyed hunter with you.

**_We’ll be happy_ **

“Son of a bitch [Y/N/N]… What the fuck?…” Dean sputtered as he fell to your side, face first, his hands unable to catch him as you had held to the one he offered until the last moment.

**_And we’ll dance  
Oh, we’re gonna dance our blues away_ **

It was your turn to laugh as you took advantage of his surprise and position. Quickly you maneuvered to straddle the backside of his hips, effectively pinning him in the mud. Since he was at your mercy for the time being, you made the most of it. Grabbing up a handful of squishy mud you proceed to rub it into his perfectly gelled hair while he bucked beneath you. The rain that had begun to fall in light sheets had begun making even more mud for your arsenal.

**_And if I’m feeling good to you  
And you’re feeling good to me_ **

“You are so gonna get it [Y/L/N]…” Dean growled from beneath you as he pushed up from the ground, throwing you off balance and back into the mud.

 

 

 

 

 

**_There ain’t nothing we can’t do or say_ **

You made a vain attempt at scrambling away on your hands and knees before Dean lunged for you. He grabbed you by the ankle and began to pull you back to him, his peridot eyes shining jewels in his mud covered face. You found your breath catching in your throat as he dragged you beneath him, his body covering yours, both of your bodies slick with mud and rain. While his body restrained yours, one of his hands gathered up a fist full of mud before unceremoniously shoving it down the front of your shirt.

  
**_Feeling good, feeling fine  
Oh, baby, let the music play_ **

“Dean!” You squealed as you writhed beneath him, trying to squirm away from his hands that had found their way down to the swell of your hips.

**_Whoa listen to the music_  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time**

“You sweetheart… Are one dirty girl…” Dean teased, his full pink lips tugged up in a smirk, and his eyes had darkened to a deep rich emerald as they looked down on you.

_**Like a lazy flowing river** _

Dean rose back to let the rain hit his face, and in turn yours, the mud washing away in the light rain shower. Before you realized what was happening Dean’s body was once again pressed fully against your own. Though he placed a hand on the wet ground on either side of your head to support himself, the weight of his body was a delicious distraction as he bent his head down to capture your lips with his own. The kiss began as tender, almost chaste kisses, before it turned into hungry, opened mouth expressions of passion. Dean literally stole your breath away, seemingly unable to keep his lips from yours as his mouth fed upon yours.

  
**_Surrounding castles in the sky_ **

Reluctantly, you both pulled away from each other, panting and gasping to draw breath into your air starved lungs. Your [Y/E/C] eyes looked up into his, searchingly, trying to figure out where this unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn of events had come from. Your hips were slotted firmly against his own and you could feel just how happy he was to be there. You rolled your hips experimentally up into his and were rewarded with his chest rumbling against yours with the low groan that passed his lips.

  
**_And the crowd is growing bigger_ **

“[Y/N]…” Your name was both a prayer and a curse as it fell from his parted lips, his hips grinding down into you, the hard length of him teasing you through both of your muddied jeans.

**_Listening for the happy sounds  
And I got to let them fly_ **

“Backseat…” You all but pleaded as your hands grasped his upper arms that held him up above you, trying to find any sort of purchase so that you could meet his thrusts.

**_Whoa listen to the music_  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time**

Regretfully Dean lifted up from you, kneeling above you before he rolled off to stand. Hurriedly he helped you up, stripping you even as he tugged you to the Impala. A giddy laugh bubbled up your throat as Dean paused in his actions only long enough to open the trunk to retrieve some towels before he began working off his own mud soaked clothes. Without hesitation you took the towels from him and laid them in Baby’s back seat before you wiggled your way out of the rest of your clothes, letting the rain wash away what mud it could before hopping into the car and onto the towels.

__**Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time**

“I told you you were gonna get it…” Dean stood at the open door of the Impala in all his naked glory, his proud member erect and pressing into the soft expanse of his belly. Slowly he crawled in, only turning around long enough to close the door behind him before he came into your welcoming arms.

__**Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time**


End file.
